Find you
by FiraLili
Summary: "Quiero conocerlo", fueron sus palabras y Phichit supo que no había fuerza ni argumento que le hiciera desistir. Lo haría y punto.
1. Prólogo

**Es el primer fic que intento hacer para Yuri on Ice, porque sentí la necesidad de escribir algo para el fandom, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, así que junto a dos compañeras de la universidad Kuro y Tsuki (amigas, mis betas y las chicas que evitan que mate a personajes) nos sentamos un día para planear "Find you", así que esperamos que les guste esta pequeña historia llena de amor (¿?)**

 **Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Mpreg.**

 **Find you**

 _ **Prólogo**_

Dolor.

Nítido, pero lejano dolor.

Oía voces y órdenes, él sólo miraba el techo blanco.

Blanco e inmaculado.

Le recordaba la nieve que iba cayendo poco a poco. Lejana.

Tan lejano.

Alzó su mano, le pareció verlo esperándole como siempre cuando salían a correr, ahí, lejos con un travieso can rodeándolo.

 _Viktor._

El dolor que recorrió su vientre le hizo gritar; todo comenzó a ser borroso; sintió unos dedos cerrarse sobre su mano, sus ojos se clavaron en la dulce enfermera que le sonreía, sus labios se movían, pero no entendía. Otra punzada y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas rojas y calientes. Un poco más, sólo un poco más. Todo acabará.

Lo blanco paso a ser rojo y de último negro.

Un negro absoluto.

Se dejó llevar con un llanto de fondo.

 _Ah. Suena tan hermoso._

.

.

.

Las lágrimas surcaron sin restricción por su rostro, precipitándose hacia el pequeño y redondo rostro que sobresalía de una cobija rosa. No podía creerlo, era real, por fin la tenía en sus brazos; cuando despertó aturdido, pero con la mente más clara, libre de la anestesia empezó a hiperventilar al no ver a nadie en su habitación hasta que la misma enfermera que sostuvo su mano entró con una sonrisa y ese bultito que ahora reposaba con él.

Ella era perfecta.

Pequeña y hermosa.

Con sus mejillas redondas y su mechón de cabello plateado que apenas cubría su cabeza.

Suya.

Completamente suya.

Era su regalo.

Ella era Dasha.

Katsuki Dasha.


	2. Desacuerdos

**Aquí regresando con el primer capítulo, estoy algo emocionada y aterrada en partes iguales, pero más emocionada, espero les guste tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirlo, gracias a Tsuki y a Kuro que han estado apoyándome para que no me vaya por las ramas y haga un despapaye con la trama.**

 **Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que se nos haya pasado. Post-anime.**

 **Find you**

 **Capítulo 1.- Desacuerdos**

El sonido de un golpe resonó por el lugar antes de que una adolescente se volviera a levantar, mientras su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de inconformidad, los saltos cuádruples aún estaban fuera de sus capacidades, pero el Toe Loop cuádruple había estado haciéndolo perfectamente desde hace una semana y ahora, simplemente no lograba clavarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

—Es porque tienes la cabeza en otro lugar.

La chica se sobresaltó antes de dirigir su mirada al hombre que le saludaba con la mano, portando una sonrisa alegre, el rostro de ella se iluminó al verlo antes de patinar lo más rápido para acortar la distancia.

—¡Tío! —exclamó una vez pudo rodear la espalda del hombre, pero sin estar completamente pegada por la barrera que rodeaba la pista de hielo, se separó con la risa de él resonando—. Pensé que llegarías hasta mañana.

—Pude terminar antes —replicó—, entonces, ¿volviste a discutir con Yuuri, Dasha?

Los ojos grandes y expresivos de la joven se desviaron, mientras apretaba sus labios hasta convertirlos en una rígida línea, eso es todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar por qué su amigo parecía lucía tan afligido en su departamento, y al no encontrarla en el departamento supo que estaría donde, al parecer, ambos Katsuki podían sacar todo su enojo y sentimientos. O así era antes para Yuuri.

La pista de hielo.

La cual no estaba nada lejos de la vivienda del japonés, sabía la razón de esto a pesar de que él ya no quisiera patinar, los años habían logrado hace mella en él, ahora, hombre de negocios que era, sinceramente en los primeros años discutió con él hasta el cansancio, pero no logró nada, pero Dasha; miró a la adolescente de 13 años que seguía intentando no mostrar el arrepentimiento por haber discutido con su padre, ambos eran demasiado testarudos cuando querían algo, no por nada era el mejor amigo de Yuuri en sus años de patinaje; ella era una patinadora innata aunque el japonés quisiera negarlo, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzo Dasha se interesó en el patinaje sobre hielo, igual el Tailandés se declaraba un poco culpable por ese hecho, después de todo era un coreógrafo muy reconocido en su país y cuando se enteró de la razón por la que había desaparecido, en ese entonces, hace 7 años fue a buscarlo para enfrentarlo, sin embargo, ambos terminaron llorando mientras una pequeña que apenas podía mantenerse despierta por la hora, había irrumpido casi en la madrugada, se le lanzaba para separarlo de su padre. Tuvieron que pasar algunos días para que ella bajara la guardia y le dejara ser parte de sus vidas, y al autonombrase el padrino de la niña, eso quedo sellado.

7 años desde esa noche de reencuentro y hombros mojados por las lágrimas.

—Dasha —llamó al ver que no quería decir nada—, ¿cuál es la razón de la discusión?

Sus ojos tan parecidos a los de cierto ex patinador ruso se clavaron en los suyos antes de que se alejara deslizándose con suavidad, la dejo ir, sabiendo que buscaba las palabras indicadas, mientras lo hacía no dejo de observar como su larga cabellera plateada se movía libremente siguiendo sus movimientos, suspiró, cada día se parecía más a su otro padre. Era prácticamente una copia de él, sólo que dibujada con rasgos femeninos y algunas características japonesas que sólo mejoraban todo en ella.

Suspiró antes de sacar su celular al percibir que éste vibraba por algunas notificaciones, ¿qué era lo que Dasha quería para hacer que discutieran al punto de que su mejor amigo estuviera tan afligido y por no decir al borde una crisis?

—Quiero competir.

El celular de Phichit casi cae en la pista de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, alzó la vista, ¿escuchó bien?

—Espera, acabas de decir que quieres competir. ¿Competir, competir?

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Competir —aseveró.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso igual me dirás que no?

El moreno inhaló para serenarse.

—No, no, claro que no. Es sólo que nunca habías mencionado nada, pensaba que estabas conforme sólo con patinar recreativamente, ¿por qué el cambió tan repentino?

Dasha suspiró antes de volver a acercarse a Phichit, más calmada al ver que él parecía genuinamente interesado en saber sobre su decisión y no en simplemente prohibírselo, sus manos se aferraron al borde de la pista.

—No es repentino, lo he pensado desde que el tío JJ se ofreció a ser mi entrenador y-

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —Ella levantó una ceja ante el sobresalto del mayor—. ¿Te ofreció a ser tu entrenador? —Dasha asintió divertida—. ¡No aceptaras! ¡No, no, no! Si alguien va a ser tu entrenador seré yo. ¡Soy tu padrino!

—Al tío JJ no parecer importarle eso, en verdad parece que quiere entrenarme y… bueno, quiero intentarlo, soy buena, muy buena.

El tailandés bufó, no negaba lo último, Dasha nació para patinar, simplemente así era, la primera vez que la se deslizó sobre el hielo y vio como ese rostro redondo infantil se iluminaba, supo que Yuuri no iba a poder, de ninguna manera, apararla de ese mundo. No como él lo estaba. Suspiró algo abatido, cada vez que mencionaba algo respecto a ir a una pista acababa con el japonés escondiéndose en su habitación y Phichit deprimido en un sofá, no podía creer que tuviera 38 años, seguía actuando igual que su yo de 24, cuando algo lo sobrepasaba la comida y llorar parecían buena opción, pero siempre en soledad. Era tan necio.

Volvió a suspirar ganándose una mirada llena de interrogantes de la joven, por lo que alzó la mano para revolver sus largos cabellos plateados, oyó unas protestas, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Sabes, no deberías hablar tanto con JJ, un poco más y te veré cantando que eres la reina del mundo —bromeó mientras seguía a Dasha, que se dirigía a la salida de la pista.

La risa femenina llenó el lugar, frenó y aceptó los protectores que su tío le extendió para poner en las navajas de los patines, el brillo dorado desapareció una vez salió de la pista, esos patines eran los tercero que había utilizado, todos regalos del canadiense, tenía una manía con gastar dinero en ella; igual Isabella tenía que ver mucho en eso, la esposa del patinador siempre se mostró amable con la niña, prácticamente Dasha muere bajo un sinfín de abrazos de ella, algo con lo que al principio no estuvo cómoda, el contacto físico era algo que, definitivamente, no tenía con nadie en Corea que no fuera de parte de su padre, Seung y Phichit le revolvían el cabello o le daban palmaditas, más que anda Seung, porque después de ver como JJ e Isabella la llenaban de mimos y caricias, Phichit no se quiso quedar atrás, así que a unos años de todo eso, el contacto físico le era tan natural que asustaba a muchos de sus compañeros de clases. Rió al recordar como Kang, un amigo, quedó rojo cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, era adorable. Aunque nunca haría eso si su padre o tíos estuvieran cerca, eso incluía a Leroy, pues por muy abierto que fuera nunca permitiría una muestra así con otra persona del sexo apuesto. Demasiado sobreprotectores. Y hablando de su tío JJ.

—No estaría mal, ¿crees que quiera hacer un dueto conmigo?

Phichit casi se tropieza mientras iba por la mochila de su ahijada.

—Le diré a Yuuri que eso de reducir tus horas hablando con Leroy no es tan mala idea.

Ella rodó los ojos divertida.

—Exagerados —musitó mientras se sentaba para retirarse sus patines.

Ella quería mucho a JJ, cuando era más pequeña no entendía porque su padre se tensaba tanto cuando recibía las visitas sorpresas del canadiense junto a su esposa e hijo, tampoco cuando en su cumpleaños número 9 Yuuri prácticamente quedó pálido al ver el regalo que él le hizo, unos hermosos patines blancos con navajas doradas, dudaba que fueran de oro, pero simplemente le parecieron hermosos, no tenía ni idea de porque su padre parecía tan enfadado y al borde de un colapso. Esa noche se enteró que JJ era un patinador profesional con su propia academia en Canadá, así que emocionada como sólo una niña con juguete nuevo puede le pidió a su padre ir a la pista que estaba cerca, fue la primera vez que vio a Yuuri al punto de las lágrimas, no supo bien que lo que pasó, pero JJ le estaba prometiendo llevarla junto a su familia. Al día siguiente, como el patinador prometió la llevó a patinar -Yuuri no fue alegando trabajo a pesar de que la noche pasada dijo que no tenía-, descubrió que esa pista es propiedad de Seung, lo cual la sorprendió mucho, pues nunca nadie le había comentado sobre eso y mucho menos que su padrino fuera igual un patinador, ¿qué otras cosas no sabía? Sin embargo, eso quedó en segundo plano cuando se deslizó por primera vez por el hielo de la mano de Phichit que se negó a dejar que JJ la cuidara, alegando que su padrino era él, algo que hizo reír a Isabella mientras le ataba los cordones a Derek Leroy para que fuera a patinar con su padre y ella.

Ese día descubrió que amaba estar en ese lugar, que pertenecía ahí, al hielo. Hay cosas que se han ido desvaneciendo con los años, pero la sensación de plenitud nunca la dejaría. La felicidad de ese día siempre la llevaría con ella, y la recordaría cuando todo pareciera ir mal, por eso patinaba, cuando algo le molestaba o se sentía perdida iba a la pista y ahí entre saltos y giros dejaba que todo se alejara poco a poco, hasta que su mente pudiera pensar con claridad.

Sonrió.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

.

.

.

—¡Seung!

El coreano que platicaba amenamente con Yuuri se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su pareja llenar el lugar, rápidamente fue apresado por dos brazos casi tumbándolo sobre el sillón de dos plazas; el japonés sonrío al ver la escena, Phichit seguro había extrañado a Seung tanto como éste a él. Aún no entendía como su mejor amigo no sentaba cabeza como Dios manda, vivía con Lee, sí, pero viajaba mucho por lo que prácticamente estaba fuera de Seúl casi todo el año.

—Phichit, no aquí —musitó cuando pudo sacar su cabeza del abrazo asfixiante.

—Eso quiere decir que está bien hacerlo en nuestro departamento —murmuró antes de recibir un codazo en sus costillas, logrando que se apartara para darle espacio a Seung de sentarse recto e intentar esconder sus mejillas ruborizadas, cosa en la que fracasó totalmente cuando el moreno tomó sus mejillas para depositar un beso—. He vuelto.

—¡Phichit!

La risa de él resonó antes de alejarse de las manos de Seung e ir hacia Yuuri para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, pues no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo la primera vez que ingresó al departamento del japonés, pues al saber que Dasha se había marchado enojada del lugar prefirió ir a buscarla; así que ahora necesitaba un poco de afecto de su mejor amigo, quien sonrió antes de regresarle el abrazo.

—Es bueno que estés de regreso, espero que sea por un muy buen tiempo.

—Eso espero igual —se separó antes de volverse a su pareja que miraba la escena—. A todo esto, ¿cómo es que estás aquí, Seung?

—Yo le invité —respondió Yuuri levantándose—, como fuiste por Dasha pensé que estaría bien comer todos juntos, así que lo llamé, ¿se quedaran?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad, Seung? —Él asintió antes de mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Y Dasha? —preguntó al ver como Yuuri se dirigía a la cocina, pero al oír su pregunta se detuvo.

—¿Mmm? Está detrás de… mí —al voltear el pasillo que iba hacia la puerta de salida estaba vacío—. Estaba. ¿Dasha?

La voz de la niña se hizo escuchar desde las habitaciones, algo que sonó a un "me daré un baño", Yuuri suspiró antes de mirar con algo de ansiedad al pasillo que llevaba al baño y los cuartos, quería hablar con ella, pero ninguno era bueno hablando, les costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras exactas y precisas la mayoría de las veces, por eso casi siempre acababan discutiendo, como en la tarde, cuando ella le dijo que quería intentar competir su primera reacción fue el prohibírselo, ni siquiera pudo explicarle por qué, simplemente le dijo que no. Y eso llevó a la explosión de la adolescente, que tampoco sabiéndose hablar sólo le gritó un "te odio" antes de tomar la mochila -que ya estaba preparada porque recién había regresado de patinar-, y salir corriendo sin detenerse a pesar de sus gritos, intentando que no se fuera. Por esa razón cuando oyó como se abría la puerta corrió, pero sólo era Phichit que le miraba sorprendido al verle agitado y con una sola mirada entendió todo, prometiéndole regresar en un rato antes de dejar sus maletas en la entrada sólo llevando consigo su cartera y el juego de llaves de su departamento que le dio cuando empezó a doblar turno y no quería dejar sola a Dasha; por lo que sabiendo que regresarían llamó a Seung, seguro estaría feliz de escuchar que Phichit había regresado antes y le serviría para calmarse, pero al parecer Dasha aún estaba resentida.

—¿Quieres que vaya hablar con ella? —la pregunta de su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero Yuuri negó, ya suficiente había hecho con traerla.

—No, yo-

—Yo iré —hablo Seung levantándose viendo el ambiente tenso, no sabía bien lo que pasaba, pero prefería hablar con Dasha—. Phichit ayuda a Yuuri con la cena, regresó enseguida.

.

.

.

—¿Sí? —Dasha se había desprendido de su sudadera y estaba quitándose sus calcetas negras cuando oyó unos pequeños y rítmicos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Reconoció enseguida la voz de Seung así que se relajó, aún no se sentía preparada para hablar con su padre.

—¡Sí! —respondió terminado de sacarse la prenda de sus pies y tirarla en el cesto de ropa sucia que ya iba por la mitad, debería empezar a lavarla o le daría flojera después, así que mientras el hombre abría la puerta ella tomó un plumón de su escritorio para escribir en su pequeña pizarra de recordatorios "lavar ropa" y giró sobre sus talones—. ¿Te envió mi papá?

Él negó antes de cerrar la puerta.

—No, quería venir, pero no se veía muy cómodo. ¿Discutieron?

Ella se movió hasta su cama para sentarse y cruzar las piernas sobre el edredón.

—¿No te lo contó? —Dasha pensó que a esas alturas ya se habría enterado de la pelea que tuvieron en la tarde, apretó sus tobillos con las manos, agradecía el haberse cortado las uñas ayer o tendría unas marcas profundas por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

—No. Además, sus problemas son suyos —a Seung en lo personal no le gustaba entremeterse en peleas ajenas, era cansado, pero cuando se trataba de los Katsuki siempre acababa por hacerlo, pues se trataba de la niña que ayudó a cuidar desde bebé—, pero nunca viene de más contar con el apoyo de alguien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Dasha inhaló profundo antes de contarle lo que ocurrió, su deseó de competir, la prohibición tan tajante de su padre y sus últimas palabras, que fueron lo que más dolió de contarle, porque simplemente se arrepentía, ya debía saber controlarse, pero a veces las emociones sobrepasaban la lógica.

Seung comprendió el porqué de la mirada ausente de Yuuri cuando llegó al departamento, su sonrisa seguía ahí, gentil como siempre, pero de alguna forma distante. Suspiró antes de pasarse una mano por su cabello, entendía el actuar de su amigo; Phichit y él le platicaban como iba desarrollándose y mejorando Dasha con el pasar de los días, como había nacido para patinar, así que no sería nada difícil que la adolescente lograra destacar en su primer año, es más si le gustará apostar, apostaría por ella. Sin embargo, eso significaría una cosa, estar en la mira del mundo y aunque habían podido en cierta medida mantener el perfil bajo tanto para Yuuri como para Dasha, una vez compitiera y empezara a hacerse con un nombre en el patinaje, todo saldría a la luz tarde o temprano. Y Yuuri tendría que enfrentarse al pasado que arrastraba todos los días.

Viktor Nikiforov.

El otro padre de Dasha.

Una bonita genética, pero Yuuri estaba decidido a esconder eso de ella, con todas sus fuerzas; algo con lo que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero como lo había hecho hace 14 años cuando el japonés supo de su condición y le pidió que no digiera nada, respetaría sus deseos. Aunque eso significara mentirle a Dasha sobre su origen.

—Tranquila, Yuuri de ningún modo estaría enojado contigo, sólo… hay cosas que son tema sensible, debes hablarlo tranquilamente con él —se acercó hasta quedar frente de ella y ponerse en cuclillas—. ¿Sí?

Ella asintió antes de sentir la mano de Seung revolverle con suavidad sus cabellos plateados.

—Entonces, ve a darte un baño, iré ayudar con la cena —miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, se levantó—, debes apresurarte si quieres alcanzar a hablar con JJ, puede que sea viernes, pero a Yuuri no le gusta que te acuestes tarde.

Dasha se sobresaltó al oír eso y al darle un rápida mirada al reloj de él, se dio cuenta que era cierto, estaba cenando mucho más tarde de lo normal -su culpa totalmente al ver huido y su padre jamás cenaría antes de ella cuando podían hacerlo juntos-, así que se puso de pie de un saltó, para correr por toda su habitación buscando las cosas para poder ir a bañarse, Seung salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina cuando la vio entrar en pánico, podría parecerse físicamente a Viktor, pero esa tierna faceta alterada y nerviosa sin duda era el reflejo de Yuuri.

.

.

.

La cena comenzó una vez Dasha salió del baño con una camisa que había pertenecido a Yuuri ocultando los shorts negros de licra y el cabello completamente seco, pues de no ser así, _mami Yuuri_ , -como a Phichit le gustaba llamarle cuando se ponía algo pesado con respecto a la salud y cuidado que debía tener la adolescente-, le mandaría a secarlo y no quería perder más tiempo, los viernes en la noche era la única hora en que los horarios de Dasha coincidían con los del canadiense.

El ambiente al principio fue algo tenso hasta que Phichit empezó a contar como le había ido en su viaje y lo divertido que era conocer otros países con sus costumbres y tradiciones; pero que era solitario pues extrañaba a su pequeña y extraña familia de Seúl, aunque nunca había dicho nada de eso a los medios, como viajaba constantemente nadie preguntaba por su estadía en Corea; así que entre anécdotas y risas la comida fue desapareciendo y el ambiente relajándose, hasta que Dasha reparó en la hora y levantó sus platos para llevarlos a lavar, hasta que la voz de Yuuri le detuvo diciendo que él los lavaría, que se apresurara a ir por su laptop y conectarse con JJ. Ella sonrió, sabía que era la forma de él para decirle que no estaba molesto y que quería hablar después.

Por lo que, bajo la atenta mirada de tres pares de ojos, Dasha corrió a su habitación para tomar su laptop y traerla a la sala, donde se acomodó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y asentó con cuidado la máquina antes de sentir como sus tíos se sentaban en el sofá a su espalda. Tardó algunos segundos en ingresar su contraseña antes de poder entrar a Skype, no había pasado ni 2 segundos cuando ya tenía la invitación a una video-llamada, sonrió, al parecer JJ estaba ansioso.

Hizo click en aceptar.

—¡ _Sweetess!_ Pensé que faltarías a nuestra cita —fue el efusivo saludo del canadiense que sonreía y le saludaba.

—Buenos días —saludó riendo—. Nunca te dejaría plantado sin avisarte, es sólo que cenamos un poco más tarde.

—Mmm… —JJ prestó atención a los hombres que estaban callados, pero atentos a las palabras del hombre—. Pero miren nada más, son mi pareja preferida, ¿hicieron fiesta y no me invitaron? Eso es grosero, un mensaje y me tendrían en unas horas.

Dasha rió porque sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, no lo dudaba ni un segundo, aunque desde el cumpleaños que le regalo su primer par de patines no había vuelto a visitarla, estuvo muy triste con eso, pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo, además, cada semana hablaba con él y que decir de los _generosos_ regalos que le hacía para su cumple, y en cualquier evento que el hombre considerara importante, y con "generosos regalos" se refería a dinero, al principio tanto Yuuri como sus tíos se mostraron recelosos, pero lo permitieron cuando veían cuanto ella extrañaba sus visitas; además, se dieron cuenta que para JJ el dinero no servía si estaba sólo en una cuenta dejando que se acumulara, lo demostraba con los eventos de caridades a los que asistía y apoyaba cuando era temporada baja en las competiciones.

—No es una fiesta, Phichit regresó de improvisto y se dio la oportunidad de cenar juntos, ni yo sabía, pero fue divertido —la alegría de Dasha era contagiosa, y todos veían lo cómoda y natural que era con JJ.

—A la próxima me llamas —le guiñó un ojo, antes de empezar a mirar alrededor y detrás de Dasha, como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es extraño…

—¿El qué?

—¿Dónde está tu mami?

El estruendo de varias cosas caer en la cocina hizo que la mueca de JJ se transformara en una sonrisa antes de reír a carcajadas siendo coreado por Phichit, pues a pesar de seguir algo resentido con él por intentar ser el entrenador de Dasha, tenía que admitir que igual había llamado de esa manera a Yuuri. Mami Yuuri.

—Ya lo escuché —comentó aún con la risa vibrando en sus palabras.

—¡Leroy! —exclamó el japonés desde la cocina, intentado levantar el desastre de utensilios que tiró, Seung se levantó para ir a ayudarlo al ver como su pareja seguía riendo y no daba señales de detenerse pronto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van los saltos triples? —cambió de tema como si nada, haciendo refunfuñar a Yuuri y a Phichit seguir riendo.

—Excelente, el único que aún no logro clavar es el Axel, aunque ya he empezado con el Toe Loop cuádruple, es posible que pronto pase al Salchow —comentó emocionada, los presentes sonrieron al verla tan animada, aunque el sentimiento de culpa se iba acrecentando en Yuuri, él sabía lo egoísta que estaba siendo con ella, Dasha amaba el patinaje, simplemente tenía que ver el rostro tan feliz que lucía cada vez que regresaba de la pista -a pesar de que tratara de ocultarlo cuando lo veía-, las ampollas y moretones en vez de dolerle parecía llenarla de orgullo.

Y a pesar de lo duro que podía ser escucharla, los viernes eran la única noche donde podía oír sobre sus avances -era diferente el oírlo de sus amigos, que de la misma Dasha- y ver lo feliz que era, ¿era el momento de decirle? Pero tenía tanto miedo que lo odiara por haberla separado de Viktor, que prefiriera irse con el ruso y que le dejara solo, no soportaría eso, Dasha era su base, sin ella él se derrumbaría. Por eso nunca se atrevía a hablarle sobre su pasado. Suspiró antes de sentarse fuera de la vista de JJ, el canadiense y él no estaban en muy buenos términos, no desde ese regalo en el cumpleaños nueve de Dasha que le hicieron recordar que el pasado seguía ahí y no iba a deshacerse de él, sólo por tratar de aparentar que nunca sucedió. La prueba era la misma Dasha que escuchaba atenta a los consejos del canadiense con intervenciones de Phichit y Seung, que no estaban de acuerdo con hacerla practicar los cuádruples aún.

—Dasha —ella le miró y él apuntó su muñeca, dándole a entender que era momento de ir despidiéndose.

—Tío creo que es momento de terminar por esta semana, ya son pasadas las 11.

—¡Claro, claro! La princesa del hielo debe dormir —la adolescente sonrió ante ese sobrenombre, y cuando ya estaba moviéndose para estirar sus piernas la voz de JJ requirió su atención—. Dasha, ya saldrás de vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Yuuri se tensó, algo en esa frase no le gustaba, JJ nunca sacaba un tema si no tuviera alguna intención oculta.

—La próxima semana terminan mis clases, estoy bien académicamente así que no necesitaré clases de verano para recuperar alguna materia o como apoyo, ¿por qué?

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue tenso, nadie parecía querer moverse o siquiera respirar, era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Quiero invitarte al campamento de patinaje que realizaré durante el verano aquí en Canadá.


End file.
